A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of seal installation kits, more specifically, a seal installation kit for a transmission.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with transmission seal installation kits. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a transmission seal installation kit that includes the types of tool accessories useful in installing new seals in a transmission.
The Diaz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,715) discloses a tool set designed to facilitate the removal or installation of clutch housing from the transmission case of a vehicle. However, the tool set is not configured for re-installing a seal in the forward drum of a transmission after removing the old seal.
The Lagatta patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,119) discloses a tool for installing the planetary assembly and reverse clutch assembly of an automatic transmission. The tool includes an elongated tubular handle extending along a longitudinal axis having a first end and an opposed second end, and a grip along the first end with a handle extension. However, the tool is not suited for removing or installing a seal in the forward drum of a transmission.
The Shultz, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,446) discloses a tool having a handle grip and protective shield for pulling and removing annular or ring-shaped seals from an automobile transmission housing. Unfortunately, the tool is not capable of installing a new seal onto the forward drum of a transmission.
The Williams Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0157764) discloses a universal tool for installation of an annular seal for a front axle, as well as a rear axle of a vehicle, which includes a handle, a customized body member capable of being reversibly attached to the handle for placement and insertion of one of two sizes of seals in the motor vehicle axle housing. However, the universal tool is not suited for use in installing a seal in a forward drum of a transmission.
The Ellis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,006) discloses an installation tool to install an annular seal or hub or housing at an axle or shaft of a motor vehicle. However, the installation tool is suited for use installing a seal onto an axle or shaft of a motor as opposed to a new seal for a forward drum.
The Graham et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,202) discloses a tool and method by which the inner oil seal may be installed in the hub of a dual tire and wheel assembly (or a single tire and wheel assembly) while it remains in a normal, upright position. However, the tool is not suited for use in installing a seal in the forward drum of a transmission, but rather a tire and wheel assembly.
The Seredich patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,141) discloses a press for seating a joint seal and metal retainer ring on a constant velocity axle. However, the press is for use with a joint seal for an axle that is constantly rotating as opposed to a seal for a forward drum of a transmission.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a transmission seal installation kit that is useful in installing new seals in a transmission. In this regard, the transmission seal installation kit departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.